


a field of destiel

by justasmalltownchair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasmalltownchair/pseuds/justasmalltownchair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	a field of destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this! I'm pretty new to writing fanfic, so any constructive criticism is appreciated :)

With his face set in a grimace, Dean frantically tried to keep his brother awake.  
“Sammy, don’t quit on me now!” A ghost had shoved its ghostly fist into Sam’s stomach and now he was falling asleep and Dean knew this was bad. As the blood cascaded out of Sam, Dean tried his best to not cry, but he couldn’t help it.  
“Cas. Sam needs you.” Nothing happened. Dean started to sob, unable to control himself.  
“Castiel, if you care about me at all, I need you.” His face crumpled in relief as he heard the familiar voice that was Cas.

After Cas healed Sam with just a touch of his fingers, the three of them sat on the hood of the Impala. Sam and Dean were drinking beer, and Cas was holding a bottle and staring at it.  
“If beer dulls the senses, why do people drink it? I don’t understand.” Dean shook his head fondly.  
“Cas, sometimes people need to escape.”  
“Do you need to escape?”  
“Yeah. Sometimes I do. But tonight I’m drinking to celebrate. We ganked an angry son of a bitch, and everyone made it out alive. I’d say today was a damn good day.”

Later that night, as the boys slept peacefully, a figure appeared suddenly in the darkness. Castiel sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and gazed longingly at Dean’s body sprawled across the bed. He didn’t quite understand the feeling that he got whenever he saw Dean. It was a mixture of happiness and longing and peace, all rolled into one. He had been feeling this way for a while now, and he had decided that tonight was the night. Angels were always upfront, so why shouldn’t he be honest about this? He was going to tell Dean how he felt.

Dean woke with a start, wondering where he was. Gone was the crappy motel room that he and Sam had checked into 2 days ago. Instead, he was in a beautiful field full of sunshine and flowers. Standing in the middle of the field stood a familiar trench coated figure. Castiel. Of course.  
“Cas, what the hell?”  
“Dean. I have to tell you something.”  
“And you couldn’t tell me back at the motel? Why’d you drag me to a frickin’ field in middle of the night? I need my four hours, Cas.”  
“This is important. And... personal.”  
“I’m listening.”  
Castiel braced himself.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

Ten minutes later, Cas and Dean were in a lavish hotel room. As Cas fumbled with the button on Dean’s jeans, Dean easily slipped him out of his trench coat and tie. He then unbuttoned his own jeans and looked up at Castiel. He was struck by the beauty of his angel’s eyes. And his lips. And his everything. He reached his lips upward and sighed contentedly as Cas gently nibbled on his lower lip. Dean finished stripping himself, and now they were both only in their boxers. He looked at Cas’ dick and was pleased to see a large erection. His own erection was so hard it hurt a little. He had been waiting for this moment for god knows how long. He was thrilled Cas returned his feelings, and even more thrilled that he had admitted them.

They moved onto the enormous bed and removed each other’s underwear slowly. Dean shivered in anticipation as Castiel gripped his waist tight. He was not used to Cas taking charge like this. He loved it. Cas told Dean to get on his stomach, and he did. Then Castiel placed the tip of his cock right into Dean. He thrusted in a bit, and then right back out. He was drawing it out, making Dean quiver. Dean wanted Cas in him so badly.

Cas finally entered Dean completely and fucked him with force. Just before he came, he removed his cock from Dean’s ass and Dean placed his mouth around it. He found that he loved the taste of Castiel’s cum in his mouth, and he swallowed willingly. Cas placed his lips around Dean’s cock and started going up and down. Dean felt like he was in heaven. Cas asked him to fuck him, and Dean obliged. He put his cock in Castiel’s tight asshole and moved it in and out at a steady pace. He came inside his mouth and felt such pleasure, that he was sure he was dying. 

Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean and they fell asleep like that. When they awoke 10 hours later, they looked at each other and smiled bashfully.  
“Last night was... amazing.” Cas looked at Dean with adoration and trust. He had never given himself over to someone so completely before.  
“Yes. Yes it was. Want to do it again?”

This time Dean was the one who teased Cas. He stroked his dick, slapping it on Castiel’s backside every so often. As he inched the tip of his cock closer to Castiel’s asshole, his angel grunted aloud. Dean smiled and increased the level of penetration until his cock was fully submerged in Cas’ warm body. He took his time, thrusting his cock in and out of Castiel, until he came inside him. Then it was Cas’ turn, and he performed just as well as he did the previous night. When they were finished, the man and his angel collapsed onto the bed together and looked into each other’s eyes. 

Dean could look at Cas for all of eternity and never get bored. His arms, his chest, his back, his face. All of it was perfection. More importantly, all of it was his.


End file.
